Socially Unacceptable
by Vaida Sommerset
Summary: <html><head></head>What would you do if the government sent you to a secret high school for those that they dubbed "Socially Unacceptable"?</html>
1. Chapter 1 The Beginning

Description

What would you do if the government sent you to a secret high school for those that they dubbed "socially unacceptable"?  
><em>[i]Rebel?<em>

_Runaway?_

_Escape?_

_Suicide?_

_Murder?_

_Arson?_

_Fight?_

_Refuse to obey?[/i]_

Trust me it's all been tried. And those who have tried disappear. Everyone knows why, but no one will investigate. Why? Because eventually you disappear too. No one where they are sent, or what happens to them. But everyone knows that there is no escape… for anyone…ever.

Prologue

I bet you think that the government doesn't restrict you too much, and when they do it's for your own good. For most of the population that's true. But for those select few who the government pick, they, and they alone are the government's guinea pigs. They are the Socially Unacceptable.

Chapter One- The Beginning

_[i]What's it like to be a guinea pig for the government? Absolute hell.[/i]_

You get your student id at the beginning of your 8th grade year. Basically it says your address, phone number, race, sex, etc. When I got my student id it had Socially Unacceptable stamped across the front in big, red, bold letters. I was somewhat popular in elementary and middle school. But in middle school I got into drugs and alcohol. And then, what officially made me nothing in school was the fact that every day when I went to school I had to show my "tainted" student id before I could get in. My parents were told that I could not go to high school. And the looks they gave me were full of disappointment, and sadness. And the worst part was I couldn't figure out why I had been dubbed Socially Unacceptable. Then one day a government official showed up on our doorstep saying that I had been a "chosen Socially Unacceptable" and was to immediately be sent to Hawthorne Heights Academy, I had no choice.

I arrived at Hawthorne Heights three days after the government official showed up, one days of packing, one day on a plane, and a day of driving. The campus was made of large brick buildings that looked like old insane asylums. There were four "insane asylums" and two house like structures. The "insane asylums" each had five stories, and the "houses" had three. My parents dropped me off at the front gate then drove away, leaving me to face this new life alone. I pushed the button on the black box on the gate, and a deep voice came out of the speaker, "Please state your name and purpose here."

"Ummm…Alina Tailor and I'm here for school?"

"Welcome to Hawthorne Heights Alina Tailor." The voice said back, and then the gate creaked and squealed open. A woman in a dark grey suit walked towards me.

"Alina Tailor?" She asked in a clipped tone.

"Yes ma'am."

"You will address me as Headmistress Zani for here on out. I will excuse you this once because of ignorance, I trust I won't happen again?"

"Yes ma'am… I mean, yes Headmistress Zani."

"You're late, orientation has already begun." She said as she led me towards the closest "insane asylum". "This is the 'School building', your classes will take place in this building there is one dorm building and two buildings you will see eventually."


	2. Chapter 2 Orientation

The same damn speech, over and over again, year after year. The same teachers droning on and on about the kinds of 'opportunities' we would have, the 'new start', _that no one ever got_. That's just how it goes. Make all the newbies excited and piss off all of us that've been here for more than a day.

"Think they'll ever realize that no one except the freshman pay attention?" I asked Aliyah, who had been put next to me since we both had gotten here.

"I doubt it. Even if they did, they like to hear their own voices too much to stop trying to preach at us." Aliyah replied, looking up at me from doodling in her notebook placed precariously on her lap.

"Rhetorical question Ali, you don't have to answer it." I quipped, grinning at her.

"Shut up..." She hissed, glaring at me.

I rolled my eyes, making a show of exaggerating it. "Whatcha drawing?" I snatched the notebook from her, looking at the drawing.

"Nothing! Damnit, Red, give it back!" She tried to snatch the notebook back from me, flailing her arms in a way that resembled a windmill.

"Nope." I held the book out of her reach, looking at the drawing. "Oh, is this David again? I thought you were over him!" David was Ali's boyfriend, rather ex-boyfriend, from her lovely town of Nowhere Land aka Erie, Pennsylvania. They had broken up, him saying he couldn't handle a 'long-distance relationship'. She still hadn't quite forgiven or forgotten about him.

Ali huffed quietly, crossing her arms and shutting her mouth, a glare fixed on her face.

"Fine, don't answer me... But this looks a hell of a lot like David, Ali."

"And if it is?" She challenged, turning her glare from the teacher still droning on the stage to me. Her dark brown eyes were slowly turning towards black, winking in the harsh light of the auditorium.

"Nothing. Just wondering." I shrugged, diffusing the mood I could see building in her eyes.

"Can I have it back now?" She asked, holding out her hand for the notebook I still held in my hand.

"I don't think so." I sang, grinning at her, not able to help myself.

"Reeeedddd!" She growled, punching me in the arm.

I laughed, handing her drawing back to her. "There." I paused, listening slightly to the speech being given by the teacher currently at the podium. "Oh, shut up. This is my favorite part!"  
>Ali rolled her eyes, turning around to face the front again, finger twisting in her already curly brown hair.<p>

"Hawthorne Heights is a school of new beginnings. Whatever you were before you came here does not matter any more. If you were the drug addict at your old school, you are nothing but a new student here, ready to start again. The right way. This is all of your last chances. If you fail here, you will not make it anywhere in life, that is the sad but true fact. So take advantage of all the opportunities given to you here at Hawthorne Heights, make a new name for yourself."

"Yeah, sure..." I mumbled sarcastically, grinning. Next to me Ali snorted, covering her mouth as she shook with silent laughter. I looked around at the sea of faces all looking up at the unknown teacher, faces held in rapt attention. A few were even scribbling notes as she talked, heads bobbing up and down as they glanced between their paper and the speaker. How soon they would learn Hawthorne Heights was nothing like they thought it would be.


	3. Chapter 3 Friends?

Headmistress Zani lead me into the 'school building.' The inside was pretty much like the outside, slightly neglected, boring as hell, and really quiet. She lead me through the maze of halls and then finally into a huge auditorium full of students. I never realized how many kids actually got dubbed Socially Unacceptable. There had to have been easily at least 1,000 teenagers there. I turned to look for the Headmistress but she was gone.

"Okay." I said under my breath to myself. I saw an empty seat in front of two girls, dressed like half of the student population. One had bright red hair, and was whispering to a girl with dark brown, almost black hair, who had a notebook open and sitting on her lap. I figured that it was my best bet considering that the rest of the seats were next to either people taking notes, or were surrounded by kids in what I can only assume to be uniforms.  
>I plopped down in the seat and made myself comfortable, which involved me taking off my shoes and shoving my thighs to my chest, with my feet resting on the seat of the chair. I zoned out, imagining what I would be doing right now if I hadn't of gotten involved with the wrong people in middle school. Before I know it every one around me is getting up, filing out of the full auditorium.<p>

I feel eyes on me as I slip my shoes on before getting up. "Why do you sit like that?" The girl with the dark brown hair asks me.

The other girl rolls her eyes. "What she meant was 'Hi, I'm Aliyah, and this is the whose feet I worship at, Red.'"

The girl with the bright red hair said. "No Red. I meant what I said." She turned back to me, "Now why do you sit like that?"

"Um...I guess because it's comfortable, and comforting to me."

Aliyah smiled and said, "I like her Red!" Red shakes her head at me, rolling her eyes.

"So, you gonna tell us your name or do I have to make one up?" Red asks me, sarcasm dripping from her every word.

"Alina." I respond coolly, even though the room is starting to empty.

"God... Not another 'A' name!" Red thought for a minute, tilting her head and looking at me through slightly slitted eyes. "Your new name is Cadence."

"Okay." I shrug, I mean it's not a big deal I like the name.

"You really don't have to listen to her. She just likes to boss people around." Aliyah said concerned, which earned a glare from Red.

"Nah. It's cool, it's better than my name. It'll remind me too much of my old life, and what I will never, ever have again."

"Good to know you don't believe them." Red whispers. "Now off to the dungeon! I mean...dorms."


	4. Chapter 4 Personal Details?

**Chapter 4- Let's Keep the Personal Details to Ourselves: **

"You can room with us and tell the teachers to suck it." Red said, pushing open a door. "The rooms pretty much suck, but as long as you're good, you aren't in them too much... really, even if you are bad, off to solitary you go. Which sucks." Red grinned, "Not that I've been there or anything..."

"That's bullshit..." Aliyah muttered, rolling her eyes at her friend.

"Hey! Let's keep the personal details to ourselves, shall we?" Red shot back, flouncing down on the bed. "Ok Cadence, I really didn't think you talked much but, Jesus, say something!"

I rolled my eyes, walking into the room. "You sound like my mother..."

"So we didn't get along with mommy dearest then?" Red asked, her voice sarcastic but masked by a sickly sweet tone.

I snorted, "You could say that..."

"Ok... Now I'm seriously curious. What's up with you and your mom?"

I blushed. I was never one to share anything about myself, let alone the sob story of the broken relationships of my family.

"Aw look, how sweet. She's blushing." Red said sarcastically, the same sickly sweet tone still slightly evident.

Aliyah punched Red, glaring slightly at her. "Be nice!"

"Me? Nice?" She snorted.

Aliyah turned to me, rolling her eyes. "Believe it or not, she really does have a heart. Buried somewhere deep, _deep, deeeeeppp_ down."

"Let's keep the personal details to ourselves." I repeat what Red said earlier thinking it an appropriate response.

"Aw. Cadence has family issues. How cute." Red says, in that sickly sweet voice.

"Ignore her. She had a great family life before her family found out that she's 'Socially Unacceptable'."

"How do you two know each other so well?"

They both grin, but Ali answers me. "We've been roommates for a few years now, and the first few are the hardest. In here we're all each other has. So if you have family issues I can pretty much guarantee that we, or someone else on campus will know the whole story by the end of your first year."

"Great. A fucking living hell for the next two years. A dream come true."

"Ha. Just don't piss off any staff, and you'll be fine. Ali and I had a few issues...conforming."

"What do you mean?" I ask confused by what Red was insinuating. The light suddenly turn off and I hear a voice over the loud speaker that I just noticed was in the room.

"Lights out. Any student, new or otherwise, found out of bed will be punished. Goodnight."

"Better get in bed." Red says.

"Red I think we should tell her." I can hear Ali whispering to Red.

"Not yet Ali. If she's like us then maybe. hear me Ali maybe, not yes, maybe."

"Okay. Red I get it. If she's like us, we might or might not let her know."

"Exactly. 'Night Cadence. 'Night Ali." I lay down on the only other bed in the room. Ali and Red took the bunk bed. Ali on the top and Red on the bottom. There's a little desk in the corner with a small lamp on it, and chests at the end of each bed. That's it. No pictures, no posters, no personal effects of any sort. I slowly drift off to sleep.


	5. Chapter 5 Uniform Modification

**Chapter 5-:Uniform Modification**

I wake up to what sounds like police sirens. I rub my eyes as I wake up. "What is that?" I ask my two roommates groggily.

"The police." Red replies sarcastically.

"Wake up call." Ali supplies the true cause. The two are dressed and ready for the day.

"When did you guys get up?"

"Hours ago. We have a little...morning ritual." Red says and laughs.

"Red." Ali warns quietly.

Red laughs, "Calm down Ali. I meant watching the sunrise."

Ali looks at me. "You better get dressed. Uniforms are in there." She points to the chest at the end of my bed. I pull it out.

"I have to wear this?" I ask incredulously pulling out an ill-fitting white button up, an ugly red overcoat with three gold buttons up the middle, and a brown pleated skirt.

Ali and Red both start laughing, "Yeah. They are worse than last year."

I glare at them and put it on. "This so isn't happening." I take my little sewing kit out of my chest and quickly and terribly make the skirt shorter, cut the sleeves off the button up and roll them up, and put on the coat. "Better?"  
>"Hell yeah. Do it to mine." Ali says excitedly. I quickly do the same to hers. The modifications looked better on her, though it's because her uniform fit better than mine.<p>

"Red?" I ask.

"No. If I get in trouble again so soon then I get detention, and trust me you don't want detention."

"Why? What's so bad about detention?"

"Ever wondered how people figured out how long someone could go without water or food?"

"Yeah. Through science right?"

"Wrong. They tested it here. You get detention and you are a volunteer test subject." A normal school bell rings.

"Where do I go?" I ask nervous about going to school here now.

"Wait for it." Ali says.

"All first years please report to the gray room. All others attend your normal classes." The same voice as the previous night says over the PA system.

"Where―"

"Down the stairs, out of the building, into the building on your left, and it's the thirteenth door on your right."

"Thank you," I call as I make my way to class. I look back and see Ali and Red sharing a look. What am I about to walk into?

"Wait!" Ali calls and runs to my side. "Don't breathe for as long as you can once roll call ends." She whispers in my ear. "You forgot your pencil. Here you go." She hands me a pencil and walks back to our room. Weird.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Heyy. Here's the new chapter. Enjoy. Oh. And Here's a link if you wanna see the outfit I was imagining. http:/www . polyvore . com/socially_unacceptable/set?id=35930402 (take out the spaces) :) Review and tell us what you think! I wrote this chapter btw. Sorry it took so long!


	6. Chapter 6 First Class?

**Chapter 6-:**

I walk back down the halls, gripping the pencil handed to me tightly, so tightly my knuckles were white. The only indication of the nagging worry buzzing around in my head. What had she meant by hold your breath? What if I couldn't? Would I die? Does everyone else know? I entered the room specified, looking around at the four gray walls, the monotonous color broken only by the stark white door I had just come through. Students slowly filed in, all still looking half asleep, gazing around with lidded eyes.

"Does anyone know why the hell we're here?" One girl with curly brown hair asked, looking around at anyone for an answer.

Various forms of no met her question, everyone frustrated by the unknown constantly keeping us in the dark. Just then a woman with dark brown, almost black, hair walked in; her heels clacking loudly against the gray tile flooring. She went to stand at the front of the room, glaring at all of us until we fell into an uneasy silence. After roll call she stated, "Everyone will be staying in this room for thirty minutes. In that time there will be _no_ talking. You will stand or sit quietly." With that she walked briskly back to the door, brushing her hand against the wall as she exited. The door slammed shut behind her with the ring of finality, left in the silence of the room. I narrowed my eyes slightly, Ali had said to hold my breath and this woman obviously had something going on there so... now or never. I pulled in a big breath and held it, watching the people around me slowly sink to the floor. Their eyes rolled back in their head as they collapsed, reminding me of the horror movies my sister was so obsessed with.

Suddenly the door banged open once more, two people with gas masks on ran towards me. I stood there, lungs screaming for air. I heard a yell from the hall, "Get her out of there!" The two men grabbed me by my upper arms, pulling me out into the hall and shut the door tightly. I let out a gasp, pulling in air quickly, sitting down as the world spun.

"What the-hell-was that?" I asked between gasping breaths, looking up the two men now standing next to me, sans their gas masks.

"That is classified." One man answered, not even looking down to look me in the eye. The other kept his eyes just as straight, seeming to glare down the hall.

"Oookkkaayyy... So do I just sit here or are we actually going to go somewhere?" I questioned the two.

"You, Ms. Alina, are going to class." The same woman from before said, somehow appearing next to the three of us.

"Does that mean I passed?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Operation Paris wrote this. Hence the tense change. Sorry about that I didn't check it very well. The next chapter will be written in the same tense as the previous ones and I will watch out for tense changes in the future. Comment!


	7. Chapter 7 Mysterious Serum

**A/N:** I'm so sorry it took me forever to write this! There's been a lot going on at school for me because I started taking a college class and I'm a junior in high school so please please please forgive me! Comment! It's encouraging and makes me want to write! Oh! And the next chapter is OperationParis'!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7-: Mystery Serum<strong>

The two men hold my arms and legs down as the woman pulls out a syringe filled with some sort of liquid, stabs it into my arm and pushes the liquid into my blood stream. "What is that?" I scream and attempt to thrash my arms and legs to get free but it's no use.

"It's a serum that my late father created. It enhances ones strongest ability."

"And what are you hoping this will enhance in me?"

"Well, that was what the gas was for so that we could test and figure out each of your abilites. However, it seemed that you were tipped off by another student so we will have to learn as you do."  
>"Now Miss Alina. Please go to room 23. I do believe that is where your unofficial roomies are, and if you are smart you'd keep this little conversation a secret."<p>

"I would gladly go see my 'roomies' if i knew where the hell room 23 was." I say saucily.

"You would do well to keep your attitude in check while here Ms. Alina." The woman says in a strained voice. "Room 23 is down this hall, up the stairs to your left, and it's on the second floor. I trust that you can read the room numbers. Tell Mr. Gatner that Nurse Althea sent you. He'll believe you."

The two burly men release me and I stand. I start walking down the hallway away from the two men and the woman. I am about half way down the hall way before I turn and look, they are all gone. I follow Nurse Althea's directions until I find room 23. I gently knock on the door, and a beautiful man answers the door he looks to be about 22. He had bright blue eyes and black hair.

"You must be the lovely Ms. Alina. Or Cadence as my two most troublesome students have come to know you."

"I...I...was told to tell you that Nurse Althea sent me."

"Well, well Ali﹣Cadence. It seems you have passed one of the test now onto the next. figuring out your general enhancement." Mr. Gartner says somlenly.


	8. Chapter 8 What the Fuck?

**A/N: ** Operation Paris's chapter. Trust me your reaction will probably be the same as mine when I read it for the first time. Thankfully I know what's going on now and am working on the next chapter now. So comment and I might feel like posting it sooner!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8- What the Fuck?<strong>

"Hey Cadence!" Red hisses, shooting me a wide eyed look. I knit my eyebrows, looking to my left.

"Here." She tosses me a small piece of paper, the question _isn't he hot? _scrawled across the top. I snort, rolling my eyes, starting my reply.

_Jesus Red, I've only seen him once... _  
>I toss the piece of paper back to her, making sure she sees my exaggerated eye roll. I see the glare she shoots me out of the corner of my eye. Then the note once again lands in my lap.<br>_So? He has bbeeaauuuttifffull blue eyes.. and his hair, God. Don't even get me started on that! _

I write back: _If you say so... Now pay attention!_

She shakes her head, throwing the note back to me once more. _Goody two shoes..._

I flick her off, pretending to scratch my head.

"Cadence?" Mr. Gatner asks, obviously wanting the answer to the question he had just asked, that I hadn't heard.

"Uhh..." I stumble, eyes wide.

"893." I hear someone behind me hiss.

"893." I answer, hoping to God someone wasn't just messing with me.

"Very good. Now tell me if you take the derivative of that number, what do you get?" He looks at me expectantly.

"What do I look like? Some kind of math genius?" I ask sarcastically, throwing in a head thrust for good measure.

"And do you know what we do to people who don't know the answer?" His eyes suddenly change color, going from blue to red.

"N-n-no..."

"On the floor! NOW!" He towers over me, somehow seeming to grow three feet.

I fall to the floor face turned to the side trying to catch Red's eye. The redhead is staring straight ahead, like Mr. Gatner was up there instead of towering over me.

"Don't look around. Don't even think about getting up. Push-up position, now. DOWN! Hold it. If you fall before I tell you, you're going to start all over again." He growls, shooting daggers at me as he talks.

He watches as I struggle to not fall. After a few minutes I close my eyes, just trying to breathe. As my eyes close, it was like I am being transported somewhere else. Suddenly I am sitting back at my desk, head down, drool dripping down my chin. I hastily wipe it away, looking up towards the front of the room. Mr. Gatner is standing there, still talking about some sort of crazy math shit. Everyone in the class is sitting as if nothing had happened, looking at Mr. Gatner with glazed expressions.

"That's all for today. Now get out before I decide to give you homework." Mr. Gatner finishes, rousing the class from their dazed stupor. A general buzz filles the room as kids began to talk. Ali walks up to Red and I from across the room.

I look at the two, "What the hell is up with this guy? Did you see what he made me do?"

Ali and Red give me identical 'what the hell are you talking about' looks.

"You know... the whole crazy red eye thing, growing a few extra feet, demon-y thing?"

"Are you ok?" Ali asks concerned. "Did you hit your head?"

"No!"

"She's just crazy Ali, don't worry." Red smirks at me, rolling her eyes.

"No, seriously... what the fuck just happened?"


	9. Chapter 9 Midnight Rendezvous

**A/N:**

**Vaida: I love all you reader's out here, both silent and not. I'm sorry if this is spaced funny my computer is loving FF right now (sarcasm of course). Any way double post! Although you might already know that if you are like me and just click on the last chapter posted! Thank you for following the story with us and being patient with our erratic updates. We both have college classes in high school so our schedules are kinda crazy so thanks for bearing with us! Comment please! they make me feel loved and motivated to write and force Operation into writing her parts even though she loves it! Love ya. Hope you like the chapters!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 9: Midnight Rendezvous.<strong>

_"Althea, the new one has an extraordinary power. One that is rarely seen. One that is rarely noticed. Why was she chosen?"_

_"She never got addicted to any of our substances and Jack, she tried them all."_

_"Even..."_

_"Yes even that one."_

_"She can help us or destroy us, the only one who can see us for who we are, and chose who else can, and protect those she chooses."_

_"She is quite extraordinary. Keep your eyes on her Jack. She has...trouble some friends."_

_"Yes Headmistress."_

"Red!"Ali shouts from down the hall, making her way quickly up to Red and I.

"What you loud mouth?"

"We have to show her tonight."

"Ali I told you maybe!"

"But you didn't hear what I just did and if you had you'd understand."

Red groans, "Fine Ali, fine. we'll go tonight. But you have to get the word out."

"I always do." Ali says winking.

*^~^*Socially*^~^*Unacceptable*^~^*

"You got any normal clothes in that chest?" Red says, eyeing my modified school outfit.  
>I sort through the various things inside. "All I have is this." I say, pulling out a long sleeved black shirt, black skinny jeans, a black sweatshirt with a silver zigzag zipper, and a fluffy brown eared hat. .comcgi/set?id=40984107.  
>"They know."Ali says quietly.<p>

"They always have." Red replies ominously.

"Ready?" Ali asks cheerily. I swear that girl is bi-polar.

"Follow us and follow us exactly." Red says, in a hard, commanding, tone. They go over to the small window in our room, that I some how managed to miss when looking around earlier. It's hidden between the two beds of the bunk bed. Ali opens the window, steps through, and disappears. Then Red does the same. I quickly follow but before I step out of the window I look down and don't see Ali or Red. Then I see something move out of the corner of my eye, and look to my left.

"What the fuck? You two just disappeared!" I whisper angrily.

"Shhh." The two caution me. And continue inching along the ledge. Our room is on the first floor so the ground is only two feet below us but I can see the bright red security lasers. I continue to watch as we make our way to the corner of the building.

Ali is just about to jump off when I whisper, "No Ali! There are lasers there."

"How would you know?" Red asks defensively. "There never were before."

"Go ahead then. Jump."

Ali puts her hand on Red's shoulder, "I believe her Red."

We continue to make our way avoiding the lasers. We get to the edge of campus and start picking our way through the forest that marks the edge. Finally, after what seems like hours Red and Ali stop at the foot of a big tree.

"Olly olly oxen free. One. Two. Three." Ali calls up.

"Marco." Someone calls down.

"Red." Red says.

"Ali." Ali calls up.

Ali nudges me. "Oh. Cadence?" I say questioningly. A ladder falls down. Ali and Red start to climb up the ladder and I just stare for a while before scrambling to follow.

A chorus of hey!'s come as we reach the top.


	10. Chapter 10 How Do You Know?

**A/N: DOUBLE UPDATE! IF YOU DIDN'T READ CHAPTER 9 DO SO FIRST OR RISK BEING CONFUSED!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 10: How Do You Know?<strong>

"What the hell is this place?" I ask, glancing around in confusion at all of the eyes blinking owlishly at me. I could hear the crickets, no one explaining anything.

I could practically hear Red roll her eyes at me as she replied, "It's a rebel meeting. We talk. Plan shit. Get it?"

"Yeah, I think I got it, thanks." I told her, sarcasm matching that of hers.

"Come on... Shut up and sit down." Ali said, motioning for us to sit down next to her.

"It's Cadence, right?" A voice asked from the dark.

"Yeah?" I answered, still confused as fuck.

"Do you know what your power is?" The unnamed voice continued.

"No, but I do." Ali replied just as I opened my mouth to say no.

I turned and looked at her in surprise. "How do you know and I don't?"

"Because I'm _that _good. Just kidding. I overheard the headmistress talking about it."

"And are you going to share with the group or just keep it to yourself?" Red asked sarcastically, rolling her eyes at her best friend.

"Well Red, I was planning on telling everyone but you but... Since you asked ever so nicely..."

"Hey, you guys wanna stop playing grab ass and just tell us?" A voice teased from the darkness.

"Ew! God no!" Ali gasped, shaking her head. "Weeelll.. you see, the headmistress says that Cadence is the next big thing. She can either help them or destroy them... She sees the teachers for what they really are, and can show others. All the traps-that I didn't know about-, she can see those too. She is the perfect opponent for taking down these bastards."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

**Operation: Welll...whatcha think? Review are always welcome :D Especially lots of reviews...*hinthint* Good, bad, awesome? ;) Uh huh... well.. thats it! TTFN, tata for now :D**

**Vaida: Operation's chapter...obviously. Mine's up next! I'll hopefully have it done tonight. When I post it is a different story. Lol! Comments might make that happen faster! Love all or you readers both silent and not though I kinda love the outspoken ones more!**


	11. Chapter 11 Newbie Intros

**Chapter 11:Newbie Intros**

"Alex. Stop hiding in the shadows and freaking both Ali and Cadence out. That goes for the rest of you too." Red said out loud to the seemingly empty tree house. Six people stepped from the shadows. Four of them boys and two girls.

"Cadence meet the members of our small rebellion." Ali said.

"I'm Alex." A tallish boy, with sandy hair and hazel eyes says, and held out his hand. I took it and he said, "Welcome to Rebellion." I grinned.

"Evander." A shorter boy with dark hair and green eyes in the corner said and nodded his head.

"Mine's Emory." An average height boy with brown hair, and brown eyes said and smiled at me.

"Hi. I'm Madeline!" A short girl with long mahogany hair and dark blue eyes said and gave me a hug. "Now we out number the boys." She giggled.

"You're right Mads. We'll have a lot less ties now." A tall girl with shoulder length blonde hair and bright purple eyes said. "Oh, and I'm Hana by the way." She added turning towards me.

"Hey. I'm Victor." A tall, muscular, dark haired, boy with dark grey eyes said to me. I turned to Red and Ali with a raised eyebrow.

"So what exactly are you guys resisting?"

"The natural order of things." Red said sarcastically.

Ali rolled her eyes, "Who wants to tell the story?"

"I will." Evander said, then stopped to think. "I guess it started with my parents." He paused to look around at everyone. They all nodded at him, and he continued. "You see, my dad used to be a 'doctor' here. And I use the term doctor very loosely. He was really trying to find a way to cure my mom, who all the experts say couldn't be fixed-"

"What was wrong with her?" I asked interrupting him.

"It doesn't matter." He answered curtly, then continued. "He minored in pharmacy. So he began to play with different drugs and tested them on some of his patients that were in the same boat. The hospital didn't like this so they sent him here and started giving him the mentally unstable patients and, or the patients who were most likely going to die anyway to test his drug on. By accident he managed to make a drug that enhanced one or several abilities that an individual was already strong in. That is when the government found out and decided that they would start supplying him with normal people, so he could perfect his drug, and build them an indestructible army. My mother had me just before she got sick. I only saw her a couple times before she died and my father commit suicide. But everyone tells me I look just like her." His eyes brim with tears. "When my mother went to school here as a kid her father had this tree house built for her. So when I found him I ran here. I lived here since and as I grew up and saw all his botched attempts, and what they did to people. I promised myself that I would stop this because I knew that my mother wouldn't like so many people suffering for her. Red was the first to find this place. She heard my story and decided to join my cause slowly introducing each person you see here to our group, mostly because of background stories, personalities, and the like." He finishes.

I just stare at him amazed how he could make it through all that and be okay. "Cadence. Say something." Ali whispers in my ear.

"What part do I play in this? Because I obviously wasn't chosen for my story and Red doesn't really like me."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well? What do you think of Evander? Lovely childhood right? How will her question be answered and how do they plan on resisting? ;) Guess you'll have to wait and see. Oh, and don't forget about Ali pinning for her love David in nowhere Ohio. ;)**


End file.
